calvinandhobbesfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Calvin and Hobbes Show
'''The Calvin and Hobbes Show '''is a 2016 Traditionally Animated Television Show created by Bill Watterson and Airs on Nickelodeon. The show's pilot aired on October 15th, 2016 and its official premeire came a week later on October 22nd, 2016. The show follows the everyday antics of Calvin and Hobbes. The show is based of the Calvin and Hobbes comic strip by Bill Watterson. The show's first season contained 26 episodes, and on November 26th 2016 Nickelodeon ordered a second season with 35 episodes to be aired for it. On December 27th, 2016, Nickelodeon ordered a third, fourth, and fifth season with 40 episodes to be aired for it. On January 24th, 2017, a sixth, seventh, and eighth seasons were ordered with 50 episodes to be aired for it. On March 12th 2017, a ninth, tenth, and eleventh seasons were ordered with 50 episodes to be aired for it with the series finale. Guest stars were in episodes most of the time. Two of the recurring guest stars was James Franco,playing a store clerk at any store,Dennis Quaid as the Superintendent,and Bradley Cooper,playing a cop. Episode List The series' first season contained 26 episodes, which began airing on October 15th, 2016 and ended on April 8th, 2017. The Second Season premeired on April 15th, 2017 and ran until June 27th, 2017. Running Gags Some episodes of The Calvin and Hobbes Show feature similar premises. These include, but not limiting to: *Episodes where Calvin tries to pull a get rich quick scheme, that always fail. *Episodes where Calvin attempts to take over the world, which has failed almost always except once, in which his reign only lasted less than a week. *Episodes where Calvin faces off against Moe. *Episodes where the Superintendent visits Calvin's school. *Episodes where Calvin (usually with help from Hobbes) taking over companies or other things. Voice Acting Cast *Tom Kenny as Calvin Grayson *Owen Wilson as Hobbes Grayson *Paul Rudd as Mr.Grayson *Scarlett Johansson as Mrs.Grayson *Jennifer Lawrence As Susie Derkins *Jeremy Irons as Moe *Kathryn Hahn as Miss Wormwood *Tom Cruise as Mr.Spittle *Lesile Bibb as Rosalyn *Elijah Wood as Dr. Scientist *Dennis Quaid as the Superintendent DVD Releases The Calvin and Hobbes Show Bakers' Dozen (Contains first 13 episodes) We Are Number 1! (Contains We Are Number 1! and 8 other episodes) The Calvin and Hobbes Show: The Complete First Season (Contains all Season 1 Episodes) Viva La Calvin! (Contains Parts 1 and 2 of Viva La Calvin and 7 other episodes) A Cruel Calvin's Thesis (Contains A Cruel Calvin's Thesis and 5 other episodes) The Calvin and Hobbes Show: The Complete 2nd Season (Contains all Season 2 episodes) Calvin and Hobbes' Day Off (Contains Calvin and Hobbes' Day Off and 8 other episodes) Days of Calvin (Contains Days of Calvin and 8 other epsidoes) Cross Country Chaos (Contains Cross Country Chaos Parts 1-3 and 5 other episodes) The Calvin and Hobbes Show: The Complete 3rd Season (Contains all Season 3 Episodes) The Orgin of Noodles (Contains The Orgin of Noodles and 8 other episodes) The Calvin and Hobbes Show: The Complete 4th Season The Calvin and Hobbes Show: The Complete 5th Season The Calvin and Hobbes Show: The Complete 6th Season Vacation (Contains Vacation and 7 other episodes) The Calvin and Hobbes Show: The Complete 7th Season The Calvin and Hobbes Show: The Complete 8th Season The Calvin and Hobbes Show: The Complete 9th Season Return to Isle Wattersino (Contains Return to Isle Wattersino and 6 other episodes) Reception The Calvin and Hobbes Show is considered to be a revival for Nickelodian, reaching popularity even higher than Nickeldodian's marquee show SpongeBob Squarepants. At the 2017 Kid's Choice Awards, The Calvin and Hobbes Show became the 2nd Cartoon to beat SpongeBob Squarepants for best cartoon. Spinoffs A Series that occasionally airs half hours specials of the other Calvin and Hobbes characters rather than Calvin and Hobbes premiered on January 20th 2017 entitled Calvin and Hobbes Chronicles Another series centered on Principal Spittle and the Superintendent entitled Spittle and the Superintendent premeired as well in 2017. Awards 2017 Kid's Choice Awards-Best Cartoon 2018 Kid's Choice Awards-Best Cartoon 2019 Kid's Choice Awards-Best Cartoon 2020 Kid's Choice Awards-Best Cartoon 2017 Daytime Emmy Awards-Best Episode for Calvin for President 2017 Peabody Awards-Best Animated Cartoon